inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Matsukaze Tenma
Matsukaze Tenma (松風天馬) is one of the main characters in the Galaxy series. He is a midfielder and the captain for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Appearance He has tanned skin and brown hair shaped like whirls of wind. His eyes are big and are metallic blue. He wears the Raimon soccer uniform, the Inazuma Japan soccer uniform with a yellow captain band and jacket. Personality Tenma is shown to be very cheerful and optimistic, as he believes that the new members of Inazuma Japan will be able to play soccer and helps them with playing soccer. Plot Tenma appeared in the first episode. He was with his friends from Raimon, at the Holy Road stadium, waiting to see if he was going to be picked to be in the national Japan youth soccer team, Inazuma Japan. Tenma was selected, and was appointed as captain. Strangely, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke were the only other ones from Raimon who were picked. Everyone from Raimon was shocked. Tenma felt sorry for Shinsuke, which implies that they have a close relationship. The newly picked Shinsei Inazuma Japan played an exhibition match with Teikoku Gakuen. Teikoku Gakuen was seen to be a strong team, scoring countless goals, but near the end of the match, Tenma and Tsurugi used Fire Tornado DD and scored a goal. The match resulted in a devasting win to Teikoku Gakuen of 10-1. Tenma was surprised, along with Tsurugi and Shindou, who also started crying because he was that upset of losing. Inazuma Japan were booed at by the crowds, making them feel even more humiliated. After the match they shook hands with Teikoku Gakuen, but the captain, Mikado Haruma, said to Tenma that he was sorely disappointed. In episode 2, he went to the Odaiba Soccer Garden with Shindou and Tsurugi. When he came there, he was hit by a soccer ball from Nozaki Sakura and fell. As Nozaki said sorry to him and Tenma said that it was no problem, he was surprised that the new members were already at the soccer field and said good morning to them. The new members introduced themselves and Tenma was surprised that they didn't play soccer before but other sports or no sport at all. After they introduced themselves, Tenma was surprised that Sorano Aoi became a manager and explained what soccer was and the team went training. After the training was done, Tenma walked to his room along with Aoi but Shindou called him and said to go with him when he was done, in which Tenma agreed confusedly. When he arrived at his room, Tenma started to think about Shinsuke but said to himself that it was no use to think about Shinsuke and should concentrate. The Raimon trio went to Kuroiwa and Shindou asked why he picked those members and stated his plan for the upcoming match, which surprised Tenma. After Ibuki Munemasa overheard their conversation and said that he will protect Japan's goal, Tenma was happy that he did care about soccer. While walking outside, Tenma saw Matatagi Hayato training his speed and went to him for a talk. The next day, Inazuma Japan started to train again and Tenma and Tsurugi showed that they were training with skills. He also went talking with Matatagi's younger brothers and explained to them that their brother was improving fast. In the night, the Raimon trio talked again in which Tenma said that the team was improving and could play in the next match. However, mostly Shindou and Tsurugi disagreed and were still going with the plan that Shindou has stated which made Tenma sad. The next day, the match against Fire Dragon started. However, before the match, the Raimon trio heard that the eight members got paid to play soccer which shocked the Raimon trio. In the match, Tenma reminded his teammates to remember their training and was happy that Shindou saved the goal. In episode 3, the match continued. However, the Raimon trio decided to play on their own. Tenma used Kazaana Drive to pass a member of Fire Dragon, and succeeded. When Tenma approached the goal, he got sliding tackled by two members of the opponent's team. Shindou, Tsurugi and Aoi became worried about him but luckily, he was alright. Then, Matatagi came to the Raimon trio and asked if he could join them. Tenma and Tsurugi agreed but Shindou agreed because the other two agreed. Then, they started to play with three of them with Shindou still at the back. However, Fire Dragon got the ball and Lee Chunyun used Rapid Fire. Shindou got distracted by Ibuki and couldn't stop the shoot. Ibuki tried to stop the shoot but failed, making the score 1-0 and the first half ended. The second half started with nobody passing to Matatagi while Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi were marked. Tenma then realized what he should do as captain of the team and encouraged the team to pass to Matatagi, in which the team did. After Manabe finally passed to Matatagi and Matatagi passed to Tenma, he used God Wind and made the score tied, breaking through Nam Do-Hyeon's Dai Bakuhatsu Harite. Lee Chunyun used Rapid Fire again, however, Shindou used his new hissatsu Einsatz and successfully stopped it. Then, Shindou passed to Tenma and he used Z Slash against Chae Shinghe and passed him. Tenma made a pass to Tsurugi who used Devil Burst and made a goal, making Shinsei Inazuma Japan the winner of the match with score of 2-1 as the match ended. In episode 4, he and Shindou came to the practice but only Matatagi and Sakura were there. He asked where the others were in which Matatagi replied that the others weren't going to practice at all since their contract stated that they only need to attend practice until the Fire Dragon match. Tenma said that he was going to search for them but Aoi said that she will search instead so then, they could continue with the practice. After Aoi left, Tenma said to Matatagi and Sakura that they should practice their dribble. Then, Sakura tried to be goalkeeper, only resulting that she was too scared to stop Tsurugi's ball which made everyone sweat-drop. The next day, Tenma saw again that the others didn't come to practice again so he said to Shindou that he should take care of the practice with Matatagi and Sakura while he was going to search for the others. He went to the others and talked to them on different places but sadly, nobody joined him with going back to the camp. Back at the camp, Aoi approached him and cheered him up and said that it will work out somehow and gave him a soda can to drink. Tenma was cheered up because of Aoi and drank the can when Kuroiwa approached him. He said to Tenma that he needed to send an e-mail to all the other members which suprised him. The next day, Shindou asked why everyone was suddenly here while they didn't come to practice in which Tenma replied that he has sent an e-mail to them that they should come for an announcement. In episode 5, Tenma explained to Sakura what a penalty kick was. He was shocked about Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test, since if they wanted to leave the team, they needed to miss 5 penalty kicks with no goalkeeper in the goal. In a room, Inazuma Japan was talking with each other to take the test or not. Shindou stated that the members should leave since they couldn't play soccer but Tenma tried to convince Shindou that the team will work together but failed to do so. Tenma was sad that he wasn't able to convince Shindou and also, that six members were taking the test. The next day, he asked to himself how to convince the six members to stay in the team. Later, he went with the others to the station and on their way, he tried to convince the other members once more but failed also. When he reached the stadium, Tenma was surprised that there was an audience and asked Shindou what was going on, in which Shindou replied that it was the plan of Kuroiwa to show the abilities of Inazuma Japan. The test started with Tetsukado being the first one to start. While Tetsukado was doing it, Tenma tried to convince Tetsukado once more. Tetsukado ended up missing four shoots but scored the last goal, much to Tenma's and Aoi's surprise in which they became happy. In the end, Tenma was happy that all the members stayed on the team. In episode 6, Tenma looked over the practice and was worried that Shindou and Ibuki were still heated about each other. After the Big Waves match started, he fought for the ball with Cole LaRuze, and after receiving a pass from Matatgi (while using Kami no Takuto), he passed the ball to Tsurugi, who scored a goal with Bicycle Sword. After the second kickoff, Shindou used Kami no Takuto again, but then Big Waves started to use Suck Out, their hissatsu tatic. When Tenma himself also could not break out from Suck Out, he had a temporary talk with Shindou and Tsurugi about Big Waves' defensive style. Tenma also noted that their style was obviously different with the data. After witnessing Sakura's strange behaviors, Tenma started to be worried about her. Sakura then continued to try to play solo, which worsened the situation. While the others started not to trust her, Tenma confronted her about how she looked painful when playing soccer, but she rejected the idea. After Ibuki successfully stopped Megalodon with Wild Dunk, his first hissatsu, Tenma congratulated him. In episode 7, Tenma was still worried about Sakura, who continued to trying to make herself stand out. Tenma tried to tell her that she should calm down, but he was shocked that Sakura crashed into Konoha. When Sakura became more unconfident about herself, Tenma told her to remember the happy feelings she has when she play rhythm gymnastics, because soccer is supposed to be happy. When Matatagi scored a goal with Parkour Attack, Tenma congratulated him, and complimented Sakura of her passing, stating that soccer is a sport that requires teamwork, so each goal is scored equally. When Sakura became more determined, she asked Shindou to use Kami no Takuto, so that she can pass Suck Out. After she failed the first time, she and Tenma both asked Shindou to do this again, and Shindou used Kami no Takuto FI, and she finally passed Suck Out. Sakura then passed the ball to Manabe, who scored a goal surprisingly with a light flip, Tenma congratulated on both Manabe and Sakura, who by heart eventually understand the meaning of teamwork. In episode 8, Tenma divided the team into offense group and defense group. While Tenma started to acknowledge the team, Shindou still rejected and told Tenma that the world stage is not as easy as he thought. After Kuroiwa announced that they would have a day off, Tenma stayed at the centre and searched information about Shamshir, their up coming opponent, but was interrupted when Aoi told him that Kusaka was arrested. He then followed Kuroiwa to check out Kusaka. After Tenma returned, he found everybody already gathered and they heard about Kusaka's story from Manabe and Minaho. Tenma was shocked when he heard that Coach Funagi, the co-coach was planning to take Kusaka out of the team. While Shindou was shocked as why Tenma defend Kusaka so much, Tenma remembered the scene when Kusaka practised at the night. However, when Tenma arrived, Kuroiwa informed him that Kusaka could stay at the team. On the next day, the match with Shamshir started and Tenma was immediately shocked by Shamshir's teamwork and offensive style. When Kusaka beated up some Shamshir players like what he did in the Teikoku exhibiion match, Tenma was shocked and did not understand why he did this. Morimura then approached Kusaka and told him that he feared that if he couldn't be strong, others will leave him, and said the same thing to Tenma, who not yet understand its meaning. In episode 9, Shindou tried to take Kusaka out of the match, while Tenma debated for him and eventually Shindou agreed to let him play in the match, but none of the other members pass the ball to him, as an act to prevent him from losing his temper. However, Said Ashraf and his teammates continued to play foul on Kusaka and challenged him to take the ball away from them. Tenma tried several times to stop Kusaka from losing his temper. Suddenly, a gang of bullies came and their leader challenged him in a gang fight, which irriated him to transform into his Berserker Mode. Tenma therefore tried to explain what strong truly mean, and after listening to Satoko's explanation to what really happened at that time, Kusaka changed back normal and was finally able to control his Berserker Mode, as seen when he could use his Berserker Mode to Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi. Tenma was shown to be happy when Kusaka was able to perform his first hissatsu, Kyoubou Head, and when he proclaimed that he liked soccer now. In episode 10, the whole team has their practise match on the football field. He was happy after he saw that Shindou gave some advises on movements to Tetsukado. The next morning, the whole team came to the Black Room, a virtual reality training facility for the team for the remaining days until their match with Mach Tiger. Tenma was asked to demonstrate the moving grass facility, and volunteered to be the first one to try the urban city street with steel frames, although he was scared when the steel frames fell in front of him, but continued because of his determination to win Mach Tiger. In episode 11, Tenma was reminded by Shindou that Konoha was absent. However, Aoi told him that she would go out to search for her instead. On the next day, the team learnt from Konoha's letters that she no longer had the confidence to stay at the team. After listening to Kusaka about Konoha, Tenma, Matatagi, Tetsukado, Kusaka and Aoi decided to go out and search for her, but without any avail. Kusaka, Tenma and Aoi later realized that Konoha could be in the zoo, and since Mizukawa told Aoi that Konoha was seemingly afraid of girls, Tenma tried to talk to her first. Through their conversation, it was known that Konoha was bullied because the bullies told her that her face was annoying. Tenma, however, was unable to tell Konoha that no one on the team thought her as annoying. Later when Konoha was nearly hit by a truck while attempting to save a cat, she accidentally showed out her ability to run fast, and they tried to persuade her to stay at the team, and Konoha finally agreed. Recruitment Young Form In order to recruit Tenma, you'll need to scan his QR code that can be done after chapter 3. Also, you'll need to have: *'Photo': Color Cones Of Three Colors (３色のカラーコーンの写真) *'Photo': Soccer Balls Of Three Colors (３色のサッカーボールの写真) *'Topic': Beautiful Beach (きれいなビーチの話題) *'Topic': Childhood (幼いころの話題) After that, he can be recruited. Stats Game At Level 99 *'GP': 164 *'TP': 155 *'Kick': 121 *'Dribbling': 170 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 102 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 102 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH God Wind' *'SH 真 Mach Wind' *'SH Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane' *'SH The Earth ∞' *'OF Aggressive Beat' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'OF Z Slash' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Wonder Trap' |-|Game - Normal Form= *'SH Mach Wind' *'OF Z Slash' *'OF Kazaana Drive' *'SH Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane' *'OF Soyokaze Step' (Extra) *'DF Wonder Trap' (Extra) |-|Game - Mixi Max Form= Mixi Max Shuu Form *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'SH Black Ash' *'SK Speed Plus 30' *'SH Zero Magnum' ---- Mixi Max King Arthur Form *'SH Mach Wind' *'OF Ou no Tsurugi' *'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'SH Saikyou Eleven Hadou' |-|Game - Young Form= *'OF Hitori One-Two' *'OF Naminori Piero' *'OF Soyokaze Step' *'DF Spiral Draw' Keshin Game *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' Soul Anime *'SOUL Horse' Game *'SOUL Horse' Soul Evolution Anime *'SOUL Pegasus' Game *'SOUL Pegasus' Game Exclusive Teams *'Raimon Dreams' *'The Key Person' *'Chrono Storm' *'Okosama Eleven' (Young Form) *'Inazuma Another Japan' *'L5 Heroes' *'Tenmas' Trivia *He has some character songs titled Ii Kaze ga Fuite KITAA! with Fei Rune and Kandou Kyouyuu! from Inazuma All-Stars! with Shindou Takuto, Ibuki Munemasa and Tetsukado Shin, Maji de Kansha! from Inazuma All-Stars with Endou Mamoru, Someoka Ryuugo, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto, Mata ne... no Kisetsu with Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou, Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki and Manabe Jinichirou, Raimon Chuugakkou Kouka with Endou Mamoru, Kabeyama Heigorou, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Nishizono Shinsuke, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, Sorano Aoi, Kino Aki, Otonashi Haruna and Raimon Natsumi, Bokutachi no Shiro with Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Kirino Ranmaru, Sorano Aoi, Seto Midori and Yamana Akane, and Hontouni Arigatou! with Endou Mamoru. *Tenma, along with Matatagi Hayato and Ibuki Munemasa, appeared in the Danball Senki WARS game. Category:Captains Category:Raimon Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul users Category:Keshin Users Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Inazuma Best Eleven